The present invention relates to a roadway arrangement that provides for power generation. On many roadways, there is a consistent traffic flow, with multiple vehicles traveling over the road surface at almost all times. Each vehicle represents a significant amount of potential energy. Accordingly, there have been efforts to capture some of that potential energy and convert it to electric power or another usable form.